criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Minds Locations
Locations where the BAU has been to investigate cases for each episode. Season One 1. Extreme Aggressor- Seattle, WA 2. Compulsion- Tempe, AZ 3. Won't Get Fooled Again- Palm Beach, FL 4. Plain Sight- San Diego, CA 5. Broken Mirror- New Haven, CT 6. LDSK- Des Plaines, IL 7. The Fox- Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 8. Natural Born Killer- Baltimore, MD 9. Derailed- El Paso, TX 10. The Popular Kids- McAllister, VA 11. Blood Hungry- Harringtonville, TN 12. What Fresh Hell?- Wilmington, DE 13. Poison- Beachwood, NJ 14. Riding the Lightning- Alachua, FL 15. Unfinished Business- Philadelphia, PA 16. The Tribe- Terra Mesa, NM 17. A Real Rain- New York City, NY 18. Somebody's Watching- Los Angeles, CA 19. Machismo-- Allende del Sol, México 20. Charm and Harm- Southeastern United States 21. Secrets and Lies- Baltimore, MD/Langley, VA 22. The Fisher King, Part I- Shiloh, VA Season Two 1. The Fisher King, Part II- Shiloh, VA 2. P911- Mt. Pleasant, VA 3. The Perfect Storm- Jacksonville, FL 4. Psychodrama- Los Angeles, CA 5. Aftermath- Dayton, OH 6. The Boogeyman- Ozona, TX 7. North Mammon- North Mammon, PA 8. Empty Planet- Seattle, WA 9. The Last Word- St. Louis, MO 10. Lessons Learned- Guantanamo Bay, Cuba/ McClean, VA 11. Sex, Birth, Death- Washington, DC 12. Profiler, Profiled- Chicago, IL 13. No Way Out- Golconda, NV 14. The Big Game- Atlanta, GA 15. Revelations- Atlanta, GA 16. Fear and Loathing- Westchester County, NY 17. Distress- Houston, TX 18. Jones- New Orleans, LA 19. Ashes and Dust- San Francisco, CA 20. Honor Among Thieves- Baltimore, MD 21. Open Season- Spokane, WA/ Idaho Panhandle National Forest, ID 22. Legacy- Kansas City, KS 23. No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank- McClean, VA/ New York City, NY Season Three 1. Doubt- Flagstaff, AZ 2. In Name and Blood- Milwaukee, WI 3. Scared to Death- Portland, OR 4. Children of the Dark- Denver, CO 5. Seven Seconds- Potomac Mills, VA 6. About Face- Dallas, TX/ Carrollton, TX 7. Identity- Great Falls, MT 8. Lucky- Bridgewater, FL 9. Penelope- Quantico, VA 10. True Night- Los Angeles, CA 11. Birthright- Fredericksburg, VA 12. 3rd Life- Chula Vista, CA 13. Limelight- Philadelphia, PA 14. Damaged- Indianapolis, IN/Bridgeport, CT 15. A Higher Power- Pittsburgh, PA 16. Elephant's Memory- West Bune, TX 17. In Heat- Miami, FL 18. The Crossing- Silver Spring, MD/Boston, MA 19. Tabula Rasa- Roanoke, VA 20. Lo-Fi- New York City, NY Season Four 1. Mayhem- New York City, NY 2. The Angel Maker- Lower Canaan, OH 3. Minimal Loss- La Plata County, CO 4. Paradise- Sherwood, NV 5. Catching Out- Central Valley, CA 6. The Instincts- Las Vegas, NV 7. Memoriam- Las Vegas, NV 8. Masterpiece- Chester, VA/ Quantico, VA 9. 52 Pickup- Atlanta, GA 10. Brothers in Arms- Phoenix, AZ 11. Normal- Orange County, CA 12. Soul Mates- Sarasota, FL 13. Bloodline- Harvest, AL 14. Cold Comfort- Olympia, WA 15. Zoe's Reprise- Cleveland, OH 16. Pleasure is My Business- Dallas, TX 17. Demonology- Washington, DC 18. Omnivore- Boston, MA 19. House on Fire- Royal, IN 20. Conflicted- South Padre Island, TX 21. A Shade of Gray- Cherry Hill, NJ 22. The Big Wheel- Buffalo, NY 23. Roadkill- Bend, OR 24. Amplification- Annapolis, MD 25. To Hell...- Detroit, MI 26. ...And Back- Sarnia, Ontario, Canada Season Five 1. Nameless, Faceless- Washington, DC 2. Haunted- Louisville, KY 3. Reckoner- Commack, NY 4. Hopeless- Washington, DC 5. Cradle to Grave- Albuquerque, NM/ Phoenix, AZ 6. The Eyes Have It- Oklahoma City, OK 7. The Performer- Los Angeles, CA 8. Outfoxed- Hampton, VA 9. 100- Washington, DC 10. The Slave of Duty- Nashville, TN 11. Retaliation- Lockport, NY 12. The Uncanny Valley- Atlantic City, NJ 13. Risky Business- Evanston, WY 14. Parasite- Miami, FL/ Ft. Lauderdale, FL 15. Public Enemy- Providence, RI 16. Mosley Lane- Ashburn, VA 17. Solitary Man- Edgewood, NM 18. The Fight- San Francisco, CA 19. A Rite of Passage- Terlingua, TX 20. ...A Thousand Words- Tallahassee, FL 21. Exit Wounds- Franklin, AK 22. The Internet is Forever- Boise, ID 23. Our Darkest Hour- Los Angeles, CA Season Six 1. The Longest Night- Los Angeles, CA 2. JJ- Atlantic Beach, MD 3. Remembrance of Things Past- Bristol, VA 4. Compromising Positions- Akron, OH 5. Safe Haven- Omaha, NE/ Council Bluffs, IA / Des Moines, IA/ Newton, Iowa 6. Devil's Night- Detroit, MI 7. Middle Man- Johnson County, IN 8. Reflection of Desire- Washington, DC 9. Into the Woods- Harwood State Park, PA/ Harrisburg, PA 10. What Happens at Home- Las Cruces, NM 11. 25 to Life- Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 12. Corazon- Miami, FL 13. The Thirteenth Step- Northwestern United States 14. Sense Memory- Los Angeles, CA 15. Today I Do- Syracuse, NY 16. Coda- Lafayette, LA 17. Valhalla- Washington, DC 18. Lauren- Boston, MA 19. With Friends Like These...- Portland, OR 20. Hanley Waters- Tampa, FL 21. The Stranger- San Diego, CA 22. Out of the Light- Lake Worth, NC 23. Big Sea- Jacksonville, FL 24. Supply and Demand- Northern Virginia Season Seven 1. It Takes a Village- Washington D.C 2. Proof- Durant, OK 3. Dorado Falls - Charlottesville, VA 4. Painless- Boise, ID 5. From Childhood's Hour- St. Louis, MO 6. Epilogue- Angeles National Forest, CA 7. There's No Place Like Home- Wichita, KS 8. Hope- Manassas, VA 9. Self-Fulfilling Prophecy- Oceanside, FL 10. The Bittersweet Science- Philadelphia, PA 11. True Genius- San Francisco, CA 12. Unknown Subject- Houston, TX 13. Snake Eyes- Atlantic City, NJ 14. Closing Time- Manhattan Beach, CA 15. A Thin Line- San Bernardino, CA 16. A Family Affair- Atlanta, GA 17. I Love You, Tommy Brown- Seattle, WA 18. Foundation- Crawford, AZ 19. Heathridge Manor- Salem, OR 20. The Company- Chicago, IL 21. Divining Rod- Enid, OK 22. Profiling 101- West Coast/ Northern Virginia 23. Hit- Washington, DC 24. Run- Washington, DC Season Eight 1. The Silencer- Abilene, TX 2. The Pact- Los Angeles, CA/San Diego, CA 3. Through the Looking Glass- Kansas City, KS 4. God Complex- Albuquerque, NM 5. The Good Earth- La Grande, OR 6. The Apprenticeship- Miami, FL 7. The Fallen- Santa Monica, CA 8. The Wheels on the Bus- Greater Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 9. Magnificent Light- Seattle, WA 10. The Lesson- Winslow, AZ 11. Perennials- Southeastern United States/Pensacola, FL 12. Zugzwang- Washington, DC 13. Magnum Opus- San Francisco, CA 14. All That Remains- Salisbury, MD 15. Broken - Austin, TX 16. Carbon Copy- Philadelphia, PA 17. The Gathering- St. Paul, MN 18. Restoration- Chicago, IL 19. Pay It Forward- Bronson Springs, CO 20. Alchemy- Rapid City, SD 21. Nanny Dearest- Los Angeles, CA 22. #6- Detroit, MI 23. Brothers Hotchner- New York City, NY 24. The Replicator- Washington D.C Metropolitan Area Season Nine 1. The Inspiration- Glendale, AZ 2. The Inspired- Glendale, AZ 3. Final Shot- Dallas, TX 4. To Bear Witness- Baltimore, MD 5. Route 66- U.S Route 66: Wichita, KS/ Amarillo, TX/ Odessa, TX/ Santa Monica, CA 6. In The Blood- Provo, UT 7. Gatekeeper- Boston, MA 8. The Return- Chicago, IL 9. Strange Fruit- Tazewell, VA 10. The Caller- St. Louis, MO 11. Bully- Kansas City, MO 12. The Black Queen- San Jose, CA 13. The Road Home- Cleveland, OH 14. 200- Washington D.C 15. Mr. & Mrs. Anderson- Pittsburgh, PA 16. Gabby- Hattiesburg, MS 17. Persuasion- Las Vegas, NV 18. Rabid- Milwaukee, WI 19. The Edge of Winter- Hamilton, NY 20. Blood Relations- Wheeling, WV 21. What Happens in Mecklinburg- Memphis, TN 22. Fatal- Long Beach, CA 23. Angels- Silverton, TX 24. Demons- Silverton, TX Season Ten 1. X- Bakersfield, CA 2. Burn- Seattle, WA 3. A Thousand Suns- Durango, CO 4. The Itch- Atlanta, GA 5. Boxed In- San Diego, CA 6. If The Shoe Fits- Missoula, MT 7. Hashtag- Bethesda, MD 8. The Boys of Sudworth Place- Boston, MA 9. Fate- Reston, VA 10. Amelia Porter- Salt Lake City, UT 11. The Forever People- Boulder City, NV 12. Anonymous- Tallahassee, FL 13. Nelson's Sparrow- Roanoke, VA 14. Hero Worship- Indianapolis, IN 15. Scream- Diamond Bar, CA 16. Lockdown- Liberty, TX 17. Breath Play- Madison, WI 18. Rock Creek Park- Washington D.C 19. Beyond Borders- Bridgetown, Barbados 20. A Place at the Table- Bethesda, MD 21. Mr. Scratch- Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 22. Protection- Los Angeles, CA 23. The Hunt- Washington D.C Metropolitan Area Season Eleven 1. The Job- Seattle, WA /Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 2. The Witness- Los Angeles, CA 3. 'Til Death Do Us Part- Savannah, GA 4. Outlaw- Las Vegas, NM 5. The Night Watch- Detroit, MI 6. Pariahville- Glenport Village, FL 7. Target Rich- Alexandria, VA 8. Awake- Phoenix, AZ 9. Internal Affairs- El Paso, TX 10. Future Perfect- St. Augustine, CA 11. Entropy- Washington, DC 12. Drive- Boston, MA 13. The Bond- Atlanta, GA 14. Hostage- St. Louis, MO 15. A Badge and a Gun- Los Angeles, CA 16. Derek- Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 17. The Sandman- Wichita, KS 18. A Beautiful Disaster- Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 19. Tribute- New York City, NY/Evanston, IL 20. Inner Beauty- Sacramento, CA 21. Devil's Backbone- Troy, VA/ Roanoke, VA/ Lexington, KY 22. The Storm- Washington D.C / Northern VA Season Twelve 1. The Crimson King- Tempe, AZ 2. Sick Day- Los Angeles, CA 3. Taboo- Boynton Beach, FL 4. Keeper- Luray, VA 5. The Anti-Terrorism Squad- Winona, MN 6. Elliott's Pond- Clayton, DE 7. Mirror Image- Washington D.C 8. Scarecrow- Yakima, WA 9. Profiling 202- Northern Virginia / Quantico, VA 10. Seek and Destroy- San Diego, CA 11. Surface Tension- Tampa, FL 12. A Good Husband- Palm Springs, CA 13. Spencer- Matamoros, Mexico 14. Collision Course- Bradenton, FL 15. Alpha Male- Philadelphia, PA 16. Assistance Is Futile- New York City, NY 17. In the Dark- Burlington, VT 18. Hell's Kitchen- New York City, NY 19. True North- Tucson, AZ 20. Unforgettable- Washington, DC 21. Green Light- Washington D.C 22. Red Light- Greater Washington D.C Metropolitan Area Season Thirteen 1. Wheels Up- Greater Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 2. To A Better Place- Naples, FL 3. Blue Angel- Detroit, MI 4. Killer App- Silicon Valley, CA 5. Lucky Strikes- Bridgewater, FL 6. The Bunker- Richmond, VA/ Culpeper, VA 7. Dust and Bones- Austin, TX 8. Neon Terror- Miami, FL 9. False Flag- Roswell, NM 10. Submerged- Ramona, CA 11. Full-Tilt Boogie- Hitchens, VA 12. Bad Moon on the Rise- New York City, NY 13. Cure- Washington, DC 14. Miasma- New Orleans, LA 15. Annihilator- St. Louis, MO 16. Last Gasp- Washington, DC 17. The Capilano's- Guymon, OK 18. The Dance of Love- Chicago, IL 19. Ex Parte- Washington, DC 20. All You Can Eat- Arlington, VA 21. Mixed Signals- Taos, NM 22. Believer- Greater Washington D.C Metropolitan Area Season Fourteen 1. 300- Greater Washington D.C Metropolitan Area/ Arcadia, KY 2. Starter Home- Varnville, SC 3. Rule 34 - Washington D.C 4. Innocence- Tallahassee, FL/ Arlington, VA 5. The Tall Man- East Allegheny, PA 6. Luke- Bethesda, MD/ Baltimore, MD 7. Twenty Seven- Washington D.C 8. Ashley- Plymouth, NH 9. Broken Wing- Los Angeles, CA 10. Flesh and Blood- Washington D.C Metropolitan Area 11. Night Lights- Portland, OR 12. Hamelin- Wesser, IA 13. Chameleon- Southeastern United States /Nashville, TN 14. Sick and Evil- Lewiston, ME 15. Truth or Dare- Los Angeles, CA Season Fifteen # Under the Skin - Baltimore County, MD # Awakenings - Washington D.C Metropolitan Area # Spectator Slowing - Memphis, TN # Saturday - Quantico, VA # Ghost - Des Plaines, IL # Date Night - Washington D.C Metropolitan Area/ Quantico, VA # Rusty- Denver, CO # Family Tree- Beaumont, TX # Face Off- # And in the End... - Category:Locations